Underground Desire
by AyasherI
Summary: the GazettE / Kai est un lycéen normal. Tous les jours c'est la même routine. Jusqu'au jour où il croise un inconnu dans le métro. Qui est cet étranger ? Comment s'appelle-t-il ? Mais surtout... pourquoi se pose-t-il toutes ces questions sur lui ?
1. Première rencontre

Hello tout le monde ! Ca fait un moment que je n'ai pas posté sur ^^ Voilà ma nouvelle fic en espérant que vous aimerez ^^ C'est en K+ pour l'instant mais je pense que ça passera en supérieur plus tard ^^" Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>UNDERGROUND DESIRE<strong>

_**1 - Première rencontre**_

Tout avait commencé un mardi soir. C'était un mardi comme les autres. Comme tous les mardis je m'étais levé tôt le matin pour partir au lycée et commencer la journée avec un magnifique cours - ô combien passionnant - d'histoire avec un prof comme ils le sont quasiment tous, barbant et soporifique. Ne vous méprenez pas, j'aime l'histoire, j'adore, mais je déteste les profs d'histoire. Ils ne savent pas rendre leur cours intéressant. Si la seconde guerre mondiale s'était déroulée de la manière dont-ils nous en parle, les soldats se seraient endormis bien avant d'arriver au front. D'une certaine manière cela aurait peut-être évité des milliers de morts. Enfin bon, ce n'était pas mon propos principal. La seconde guerre mondial est terminée, ce qui n'est pas le cas de mon problème.

Après le cours d'histoire de deux heures - tant qu'à faire durer le plaisir allons-y - j'avais eu droit à un cours tout aussi intéressant de mathématiques. Sérieusement, vous en connaissez beaucoup vous des gens qui tous les matins en se réveillant se disent « tiens aujourd'hui je vais me calculer cette équation différentielle, ça me mettra en forme ». Pas moi. Alors c'est vous dire si je trouvais les petits oiseaux dans l'arbre devant ma fenêtre fort intéressants. Jusqu'à ce que mon professeur me tape sur la tête avec son bouquin pour me faire revenir sur terre.

Heureusement, la pause de midi arriva et ce fut la délivrance pour tous. Je me dépêchais de rejoindre des amis sur le toit de l'école - qui est soit dit en passant, interdit d'accès - pour manger mon bentô dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Bizarrement ce jour-là, je crois que j'aurais mieux fait de rester couché. Arrivé sur le toit je trouvais deux de mes amis en train de férocement s'engueuler. Je me stoppais et regardais mon troisième ami qui affichait un air tout ce qu'il y a de plus désespéré. Je m'approchais et m'asseyais à ses côtés tout en sortant mon repas.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il leur arrive ?, demandais-je.

- …

- Ruki !

- Eh… hein quoi désolé ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Il se passe quoi ?

- Bah… j'en sais trop rien… Au début tout allait bien et d'un coup… ils ont commencé à s'engueuler.

- Ok, je vois.

- Pas moi.

- Uru n'aurait pas fait une allusion à Miko par hasard ?

- Euh, oui peut-être.

- Alors cherche pas plus loin.

- … Est-ce que le grand Kai-sama pourrait brancher son décodeur parce que le pauvre humain que je suis n'arrive pas à suivre là…, fit-il avec un air blasé.

- Aoi est amoureux d'Uru et il est jaloux. C'est tout., soupirais-je. »

Gros silence tout à coup sur le toit. Ah, j'avais pas remarqué que j'avais parlé aussi fort. Du coup, les deux autres se sont rassis parmi nous, l'un rouge comme une tomate et l'autre, plutôt choqué. Autant dire que pour l'instant, Aoi m'en veut encore d'avoir révélé son secret. Quant à Uruha, il n'est pas revenu sur cette histoire et continu de se conduire comme si de n'était. Ruki a essayé plusieurs fois de débloquer la situation, juste histoire que les deux grands idiots qui nous servent d'amis mettent les choses au point mais c'est comme si il s'était pris deux rafales de vent. Le tout dans la même journée.

Cet après-midi là, on avait sport. Ô joie ! Ô désespoir surtout… Non pas que j'aime pas le sport mais je pourrais facilement me passer de l'athlétisme. Si au moins on faisait du foot. Mais non, athlétisme, basket, handball, badminton, et cetera et cetera. Ils manquent d'idées. Donc deux heures à sauter par-dessus des barres pour se ramasser en beauté, à courir en rond le plus vite possible ou en passant un relais à un camarade qui se casse la gueule deux mètres plus loin. Vous allez dire que je suis cynique, je vous répondrais réaliste.

Et après le sport, enfin un peu de détente. Musique. Je peux retrouver mes amis dans une salle prêtée gracieusement - ou pas - par le lycée. Deux heures voire plus à pouvoir me défouler sur ma batterie tandis que mes amis s'activent sur leurs guitares ou leur micro concernant Ruki. On aimerait bien qu'un bassiste nous rejoigne mais malheureusement personne dans notre lycée ne joue de la basse. On finira bien par en trouver un.

Et c'est donc après tout ça, à la fin de cette journée, que mon problème a commencé. Je prenais le chemin du retour pour enfin rentrer chez moi et pour cela je dois prendre le métro. Chaque jour c'est le même rituel. Je prends toujours le même métro, j'attends toujours sur la même portion de quai, monte toujours par la même porte et m'assied toujours à la même place. Si si c'est possible. La plupart du temps, je vois les mêmes personnes. Le salary-men qui regarde sa montre, pressé de rentrer chez lui pour boire une bière dans son salon. La mère avec ses deux enfants qui reviennent eux aussi sans doute de l'école. Le même grand-père avec son journal qui attend patiemment que son arrêt arrive. Je pourrais tous les reconnaître dans la rue si je les croisais. Mais ce soir-là, quelque chose était différent. Il y avait quelqu'un que je n'avais jamais vu.

Je regardais autour de moi tout en mettant mes écouteurs dans les oreilles, observant les visages fatigués des gens, joyeux des enfants ou neutre pour certains quand je tombais sur le sien. Je restais un moment figé, étonné de voir un visage que je ne connaissais pas. Sa tête était posée contre la vitre et ses yeux étaient fermés. Pourtant il ne dormait pas comme le démontrait sa jambe qui bougeait au rythme de la musique qu'il écoutait et ses doigts qui se mouvaient comme ceux d'un guitariste. Ce n'est qu'après que je remarquais la sacoche posée contre la paroi. Un musicien.

Il était de taille moyenne et blond. Il portait un uniforme de lycée lui aussi, à ceci près qu'il n'avait pas hésité à le customiser, rajoutant quelques badges punk sur sa veste et une chaîne à son pantalon. Sa veste était ouverte sur un t-shirt sur lequel on pouvait voir inscrit rouge sur noir « Punk's not dead » mais le plus étonnant certainement dans sa tenue était ce bandeau blanc qu'il portait sur le nez. En voyant ça je pris un air plutôt sceptique puis finalement, haussais les épaules. Après tout, chacun son style et celui-ci lui allait bien.

Je continuais de détailler son visage pour m'en souvenir la prochaine fois que je le voyais quand il tourna la tête dans ma direction. Surpris, je n'eu pas le temps de détourner la mienne et fut pris en flagrant délit d'observation. Ses yeux étaient noirs. Entièrement noirs, si bien que la pupille ne se distinguait même pas de l'iris. Je ne pouvais pas détourner mes yeux tant les siens étaient attractifs et ce n'est que lorsqu'il tourna la tête que je fus libéré de son emprise. Je détournais les yeux de cet inconnu pour le moins étrange et me plongeais dans ma musique. Je sentais parfois un regard sur moi mais essayais de ne pas y prêter attention jusqu'à ce que je sois arrivé à mon arrêt.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à descendre, je sentis un présence à mes côtés et tournais la tête pour tomber sur le profil de l'inconnu. Je détournais aussitôt le regard et descendais de la rame pour me diriger vers la sortie. Je marchais tranquillement quand il me dépassa d'une démarche nonchalante, sacoche sur l'épaule et mains dans les poches. Je me stoppais pour l'observer marcher et ne pouvais qu'être frappé par l'aura qu'il dégageait. Je secouais la tête et continuais ma route pour rentrer chez moi. Lorsque je tournais dans la rue, je pus le voir quelques mètres devant moi. Ce n'est qu'une rue avant la mienne qu'il tourna à gauche. Ainsi il habitait dans mon quartier. Mais alors comment cela se faisait-il que je ne l'ai jamais vu avant ?

Je ne me posais pas plus la question et arrivais enfin chez moi. J'attrapais mes clés et ouvrais la porte puis pénétrais enfin dans mon cocon. Si on pouvait appeler ça ainsi puisque mes parents n'étaient quasiment jamais là. Pour être honnête, ils ne me manquaient pas plus que ça. Je suis dans une période dîtes « âge ingrat » alors c'est normal non ? Je montais directement dans ma chambre et m'affalais sur mon lit. Aussitôt mes pensée dérivèrent vers l'inconnu. Il semblait avoir mon âge mais j'étais incapable de dire quel genre de personne il pouvait être. J'adore observer les gens et tenter de deviner quelle genre de personne ils sont, leur métier… Mais lui, je n'y arrivais pas.

Tiens maintenant que j'y pense, je ne me suis même pas présenté. Je m'appelle Kai, j'ai seize ans, je suis un lycéen banal à part peut-être que je suis l'un des premiers de la classe. Mais honnêtement, ça je m'en fous. J'ai trois amis qui comptent beaucoup pour moi (même si je ne leur ai jamais dit), Aoi, Uruha et Ruki. On se connaît tous les quatre depuis qu'on a huit ans et on partage beaucoup de chose. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très expansif question émotions mais je vous rassure, je sais rire. Et pour finir, comme tous les lycéens, j'ai des problèmes. A vrai dire, je n'en ai qu'un et ce problème est cet inconnu…

* * *

><p>Alors ? Laissez des coms svp é_è<p> 


	2. Deuxième rencontre

Et voilà la suite de Underground Desire, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira ^^

Réponse aux commentaires : 

_**nomie 0 : **_Merci pour ton commentaire ^^ Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise ^^ Et aussi que mon style d'écriture te plaise ^^ j'ai essayé de changer un peu, d'écrire de manière plus légère, comme si on était directement dans la tête de Kai ^^" Bref ! Bonne lecture ^^

_**Kuro-fr-Neko : **_Merci pour ton commentaire ^^ Je suis comme toi ^^" En manque de nouveauté et comme c'est la montée des groupes coréens on trouve plus beaucoup de nouvelles fics sur Gazette é_è Quant à Kai, j'avoue, j'en avais marre aussi (même si je lui ai donné ce genre de caractère dans une autre fic mais c'est pas le même genre de fic ^^") ! J'aime bien donner des caractères différents... lol Pour mon style d'écriture il est différent de mes autres fics... je sais pas comment expliquer ^^" mais si il te plaît c'est le principal ^^ merci w Pour Full Moon, je suis désolée, j'ai du mal à la continuer depuis quelques temps " je bloque complètement dessus T^T pas que je n'ai pas d'idée (oh ça non u_u") mais je n'arrive pas à les mettre en forme . Et, je sens qu'on va être amies XD ENFIN quelqu'un qui adore J'ai trouvé ma muse ! Tu peux pas savoir combien ça me fait plaisir XD C'est mon os préféré de tous ceux que j'ai écrit w bref, à mon tour d'arrêter de t'embêter XD Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p><em><strong>2 - Deuxième rencontre<strong>_

Le lendemain matin, les rayons du soleil levant qui passaient par ma fenêtre vinrent chatouiller mes paupières de leur lumière et me tirèrent des bras de Morphée. Je clignais des paupières et regardais autour de moi, l'air un peu perdu. Mes volets n'étaient pas fermés et j'étais encore entièrement habillé. J'avais du m'endormir la veille sans m'en rendre compte. Je me passais la main sur le visage et décidais d'aller prendre une douche pour me réveiller. M'étant réveillé une heure plus tôt que d'habitude, j'avais du temps devant moi, notamment pour faire mes exercices d'anglais que du coup, je n'avais pas fait la veille au soir.

Poussant un soupir las, je me levais et attrapais des vêtements propres avant de pendre la direction de la salle de bain. J'ôtais rapidement mon uniforme et me glissais sous l'eau chaude appréciant la sensation sur la peau. Je me lavais rapidement puis m'habillais avant de descendre prendre mon petit déjeuner. N'ayant pas manger hier soir, mon ventre se mit à grogner dès que l'odeur du café atteint mon nez. Je décidais de me préparer quelques tartines pour accompagner mon café ainsi que de quoi manger pour le midi. Je m'asseyais alors devant la table et déjeuner dans le silence matinal uniquement entrecoupé par le « tic-tac » continuel de l'horloge.

Je remontais ensuite préparer mes affaires de cours, sans oublier au passage de faire mes exercices d'anglais. Notre prof étant un vrai charognard je savais que si je ne les faisais pas j'étais bon pour deux heures de colle. Que je sois ou non bon en anglais. Or je n'avais pas particulièrement envie de passer deux heures supplémentaire avec lui. Je me mettais donc au travail à reculons et me dépêchais de finir mes exercices. Je vérifiais quand même que je n'avais rien d'autre à faire et après la gentille confirmation de mon agenda je me rallongeais sur mon lit en attendant l'heure du départ.

Une demi-heure plus tard, je me levais et attrapais mon sac de cours pour le passer sur mon épaule et prenais la direction du lycée. Lorsque je marchais dans la rue je crus voir une silhouette familière plus loin devant moi mais lorsque je regardais de nouveau elle avait disparut. Bizarre, cette silhouette aux cheveux blonds me rappelait l'inconnu du métro. Je secouais la tête face à ma bêtise. Que ce soit lui ou pas, je ne voyais pas pourquoi je réagissais ainsi, ni pourquoi mon cœur s'était accéléré. Je m'arrêtais, fermais les yeux puis soufflais un bon coup avant de mettre mon mp3 en marche et de reprendre ma route.

Quand j'arrivais au lycée je me posais au même endroit que d'habitude pour attendre Aoi, Uruha et Ruki. Nous étions tous les quatre dans une classe différente. Aoi était en dernière année et avait redoublé, Uruha en même année que moi mais dans une autre classe et Ruki en première année. Nous ne pouvions nous voire que durant les intercours et le midi pour manger. Heureusement que nous nous retrouvions le soir pour notre groupe. D'ailleurs j'avais eu une idée à ce propos, il faudrait que je leur en parle.

Il ne fallut que cinq minute avant qu'Aoi n'arrive. Il se dirigea vers moi et me dit bonjour avant de s'asseoir à mes côtés. Aussitôt le silence s'installa. Il fallait vraiment que je m'excuse pour ma boulette de la veille. Je me raclais la gorge avant de me lancer.

« - Aoi ?

- …

- Je… voudrais m'excuser pour hier.

- …

- Tu m'en veux ?

- D'après toi ?

- Je suis vraiment désolé.

- Je te crois.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour m'excuser ?

- Rien Kai. De toute manière, ça se serait su un jour ou l'autre, je n'étais pas encore prêt c'est tout.

- …

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Kai, je te considère toujours comme mon ami mais pour l'instant je dois me faire au fait qu'Uruha est au courant. J'ai peur de sa réaction et que cela puisse mettre en danger la cohésion du groupe.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour le groupe. Quant à Uruha je pense juste que la révélation l'a surpris.

- Hmm…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas je suis sur que…

- Salut vous deux !

- Salut Ru' !, répondais-je en même temps qu'Aoi.

- Ah bah, ça va, sautez-pas de joie, fit-il boudeur en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

- Mais si Ru' ! On est content de te voir !, dis-je en le prenant dans mes bras et en l'ébouriffant. Pas vrai Aoi ?

- Bien sur ! Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans notre petit Ruki adoré !, renchérit-il en venant le chatouiller.

- Naaaaaan arrêtez ! Pas les chatouilles dès le matin !, s'écria Ruki tout en de débattant.

- Je dérange peut-être ? »

On arrêta tous mouvements et releva la tête pour voir Uruha nous regarder avec une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres. Ruki en profita pour s'évader et courir vers Uruha avant de se cacher derrière lui. J'éclatais de rire avec Aoi et me levais pour dire bonjour à Uruha avant de tenter de convaincre Ruki de sortir de derrière Uruha. Aoi se leva à son tour et s'épousseta avant de mettre son sac sur l'épaule.

« - Bah Aoi tu me dis pas bonjour ?, demanda Uruha.

- Euh… si… Si ! Euh… Salut !

- Ca va Aoi ? T'as l'air bizarre…, dit Uru en fronçant les sourcils. »

Je regardais Uruha les yeux écarquillés et me demandais s'il était vraiment sérieux ou s'il plaisantait. Je savais cependant que jamais il ne pourrait blesser Aoi ou l'un d'entre nous. Du moins pas volontairement ou consciemment. La seule solution plausible était alors qu'il préférait ne pas parler de ce qu'il s'était passé sur le toit. Personnellement je savais pertinemment que ce n'était pas la solution mais je ne pouvais rien faire. C'était leur histoire et même si c'était un peu de ma faute, il était préférable que je ne m'en mêle plus.

Aoi regarda Uruha étonné quand celui-ci s'approcha et le pris par les épaules en souriant avant de revenir vers nous. Je voyais bien qu'Aoi n'était pas très à l'aise mais il se reprit très vite et adopta le même comportement qu'Uruha. Pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Je soupirais en secouant la tête et je remarquais que Ruki semblait penser la même chose. Il me regarda à son tour et secoua lui aussi imperceptiblement la tête et je souris. La sonnerie retentit à ce moment-là et nus prîmes chacun la direction de notre salle.

Le mercredi commençait avec une heure d'anglais. Langue maintenant considérée comme langage internationale, elle était devenu obligatoire. Quand j'arrivais à ma salle je faisais un signe de main aux autres puis rejoignais ma place sans faire attention aux conversations qui fusaient de toutes part. Je ne m'étais jamais réellement intéressé à ma classe si bien que je ne connaissais pas le nom de la moitié de mes camarades. Je ne me rappelais uniquement de ceux avec qui je discutais de temps en temps. Lorsque le professeur arriva, tout le monde rejoignit sa place et le silence s'instaura assez rapidement sous le regard sévère de « Misutaa Buransuiku ». Traduction : Mister Brunswick.

L'heure passa assez rapidement pour mon plus grand bonheur bien que celui-ci fut écourté par les deux heures de Japonais qui suivaient. Non pas que ce n'était pas intéressant mais entendre parler pendant deux heures d'auteurs Japonais que même ma grand-mère ne doit pas connaître, merci. Bon d'accord, j'exagère un peu, mais vous m'aurez compris. Alors j'observais les autres pour ne pas m'endormir. Certains faisaient leurs exercices de maths pour le lendemain, d'autres dessinaient ou gribouillaient sur leur feuille de cours et d'autres envoyaient des messages avec leur téléphone. Bref, le nombre d'élèves qui suivaient réellement le cours s'avérait être quasi nul.

La sieste finit par prendre fin et c'est le cours de géographie qui commença. C'était déjà plus intéressant de savoir à quoi ressemblait notre monde. Si ce n'est à un amas de crétin tous plus ou moins assoiffés de gloire, d'argent ou de pouvoir. Mais ça je pense que cela concerne plus la sociologie voire la psychosociologie. Je me penchais donc sur ma carte des Etats-Unis et commençait à y inscrire le noms des états, des fleuves et des principales villes. Et ceci pendant une heure. Et oui, on va en géographie pour faire du coloriage, intéressant non ?

Puis la pause du midi arriva enfin et je pus rejoindre mes amis sur le toit. Lorsque j'arrivais, je ne trouvais qu'Uruha qui était appuyé au muret et affichait un air soucieux comme je ne lui connaissais que rarement. Je devinais facilement ce qui lui arrivait et me dépêchais de lui parler avant que les autres n'arrivent.

« - Uru…, dis-je, le faisant sursauter par la même occasion. Désolé, je voulais pas te faire peur.

- Pas grave, je t'ai pas entendu arriver. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Non plutôt toi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien.

- C'est Aoi c'est ça ?

- Non.

- …

- Fais pas cette tête Kai, je t'assure que ça n'a rien à voir avec lui.

- Si tu le dis… »

Je n'eu pas le temps de continuer car les autres arrivaient. On s'installa tous ensemble pour manger. Rien ne vint perturber la bonne humeur - oserais-je dire que celle-ci semblait légèrement factice pour deux d'entre nous ? - et j'en profitais pour leur faire part de mon idée.

« - Dîtes les gars… j'ai eu une idée concernant le groupe.

- Ah ?, fit Aoi en me regardant, soudain heureux de pouvoir couper court à sa discussion avec Uruha.

- Oui. Et si on mettait des affiches pour recruter un bassiste… Ca nous permettrait de peut-être en trouver un non ? Vous en pensez quoi ?

- Hmm… c'est pas une mauvaise idée, dit Uruha en plissant les yeux, signe qu'il réfléchissait.

- Oh ouais comme ça on sera au complet !, s'écria Ruki avec bonne humeur.

- Ok ! J'en ferais ce soir et je commencerais par en mettre au lycée. Peut-être que le bouche à oreille suffira, qui sait ! »

Ils approuvèrent tous avec joie et nous finîmes de manger pour ensuite partir tous ensemble au club de musique. C'était le seul moment de la semaine où on pouvait tous se retrouver en dehors de nos réunions journalières du groupe. Cela nous permettait également de nous améliorer mais aussi de demander des conseils à notre prof qui était lui-même un ancien musicien professionnel.

Après le club de musique, on rejoint tous les quatre notre salle de répétition pour mettre en pratique ce que l'on venait juste d'apprendre et tenter de nouvelles compositions. On se mit également d'accord sur ce qu'il y aurait d'écrit sur les affiches puis on rangea la salle avant de la fermer et de rentrer chez nous.

Arrivé dans le métro je me mettais à la même place que d'habitude pour attendre puis lorsqu'il fut arrivé, m'asseyais sur mon siège habituel. Je mettais mes écouteurs et reprenais mon passe temps favori, l'observation. Je retrouvais encore une fois les mêmes personnes. Je tournais donc la tête pour regarder l'emplacement où était mon inconnu hier mais la place était prise par homme bedonnant. C'était pas la même chose…

Je tournais la tête, légèrement déçu malgré moi, pour regarder les gens qui attendait sur le quai de la gare où on arrivait. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine lorsque je l'aperçus parmi la foule qui attendait. La porte s'ouvrit et il s'engouffra dans le métro avec les autres voyageurs. Je baissais la tête quand je vis qu'il tournait la sienne de mon côté et ne la relevais que lorsque la rame repartit. Je jetais un discret coup d'œil vers la porte et ne le voyant pas je relevais la tête, soulagé. Jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur lui, assit en face de moi. Non, là, ça ne le faisait pas dut tout. Je détournais aussitôt la tête pour regarder dehors. Je ne m'étais encore jamais rendu compte que les murs du métro étaient aussi sales…

Quand je réfléchissais à mon comportement, je me trouvais pathétique. On aurait dit une de ces jeunes collégiennes qui rougissent et pouffaient devant le mec pour qui elles craquent. Attendez, attendez, attendez… Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? Le mec pour qui elles craquent ? Quoi ? Non mais non, je ne craque pas pour lui ! En plus je ne suis même pas gay ! Enfin je crois… je ne me suis jamais posé la question et n'ai jamais vraiment été intéressé par les filles, pas plus que par les mecs.

Je fermais les yeux et expirais un bon coup pour me calmer et secouais la tête. Je pensais n'importe quoi moi. Mais alors, si je ne craquais pas pour lui, pourquoi le simple fait de savoir qu'il était en face de moi accélérait mon pouls ? Et pourquoi étais-je aussi gêné ? Je fronçais les sourcils et me tapais la tête plusieurs fois contre la vitre. Les gens devaient vraiment me prendre pour un fou en ce moment. Et lui aussi. Qu'allait-il penser de moi ? Je tournais légèrement la tête dans sa direction et vis qu'il a les yeux fermés. C'était déjà ça.

J'en profitais alors pour le détailler un peu plus. Il avait vraiment un beau visage si ce n'était ce bandeau qui le traversait de part en part. Je remarquais une boucle d'oreille à son oreille droite et un pendentif en forme de croix autour de son cou. Il ne portait pas son uniforme mais un simple jean noir déchiré par endroit avec une ceinture blanche d'où pendaient quelques chaînes, et un t-shirt blanc à l'effigie des Sex Pistols. La rame eut un mouvement brusque ce qui le fit rouvrir les yeux et encore une fois je me retrouvais noyé dans ses profondes orbes noires. Je rougissais légèrement et détournais la tête pour finalement voir que j'arrivais à mon arrêt.

Je me levais précipitamment pour sortir de la rame et me dirigeais rapidement vers la sortie. Je continuais à marcher d'un pas rapide jusqu'à chez moi puis enfin rentré, je m'appuyais contre la porte d'entrée pour reprendre mon souffle. Je crois que j'étais bon à enfermer. Comment un inconnu pouvait-il me faire cette effet là ? Jamais jusqu'à maintenant je ne m'étais conduit ainsi. J'étais plutôt hermétique à tout ce que l'on appelle attirance et sentiment amoureux.

Je soupirais encore une fois et quittais mes chaussures pour monter dans ma chambre et m'affalais une fois de plus sur mon lit. Je finis par me changer pour enfiler un short et un t-shirt et m'attelais à la confection des affiches pour le lendemain avant de vérifier sur mon agenda si j'avais des devoirs. Celui-ci me rappela avec sadisme les cinq exercices de maths que j'avais à faire. Par bonheur, notre prof d'anglais n'avait pas jugé bon de nous donner des exercices supplémentaires pour une fois.

Lorsque j'eu fini, je décidais d'aller me préparer à manger puis m'installais devant la télévision. Ne trouvant rien d'intéressant à voir j'optais pour aller lire sur mon lit avant de m'endormir non sans repensant encore une fois à l'inconnu du métro…

* * *

><p>Alors ? Laissez des coms please é_è<p> 


End file.
